Golden Eyed Princess
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Zoro always wondered who the portrait was of the red haired golden eye girl was in the living room of Mihawk's home. But when the same red haired golden eyed woman turns up during his training and they are left alone for two months hormones run a bit up the wall. Watch as Zoro meets the father of the girl he likes and her meet his family. Zoro/OC
1. Meet Mizuki

Golden Eyed Princess

Zoro always wondered who the portrait was of the red haired golden eye girl was in the living room of Mihawk's home. But when the same red haired golden eyed woman turns up during his training and they are left alone for two months hormones run a bit up the wall.

Zoro grumbled as he walked around his new home for the next year and a half, the first sixth months of training were killing him and the Ghost Princess was making his ears bleed…. Zoro glanced around and groaned banging his banged head on the wall. Again… he got lost AGAIN!

At least the sunny was small… ish, Zoro could not get lost from going from the Crow's nest to the Kitchen to the bathroom to the men's quarters. "Erm… Zoro right," A voice sounded behind him, not the high voice of Perona, or the Smooth and deep voice of Mihawk, as soft gentle voice filled his ears and he turned to look.

Across from him stood a girl... No woman… About 5 foot 7, long deep red hair that curled at the end of her waist perfect hour glass figure in his opinion, striking golden hawk like eyes pale white skin and deep red lips, the corner tugged up into a smirk. She wore a black tank top with a long sleeved button up shirt left undone over the top with, black shorts and black high heeled knee high boots.

"You are?" He questioned eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah," She giggled smack herself softly in the side of the her head, "Dummy, Hi Dracule Mizuki," She held her right hand out for him to shake, he noticed she wore a gold ring and a silver ring on her second and middle finger and a four inch thick bracelet with something inscribed across the silver.

Zoro gently but firmly took her hand shook, "Roronoa Zoro."

"Oh I know that, Luffy's… Sorry Strawhat's first mate… well that's what they class you as," She bounced slightly on her heels.

"Why are you here…?" Zoro questioned.

"Well excuse me," Her hands landed on her hips and cocked out to the side slightly as her gold eyes narrowed up at him slightly. "_I_," She stressed out, "Live here you and Perona on the other hand do not."

"And why have I just seen you?"

"Cause I was travelling the new world with my father, I stay at my uncle during my down time," She flashed him a smile. "My uncle sent me to get you since you are twenty minutes late for dinner." Her arm hooked through his as she dragged the swordsmen down the hallway down a few flights of stairs till they reached the dining room.

"You're late Roronoa," Mihawk stated not looking up from the piece of paper in his hand, "Your father is making problems again in the New World Mizuki."

The red haired woman shrugged as she sat down next to Perona, "He's a Yonko, Uncle what are you expecting him to do lay out the welcome mat for any marine that crosses his path."

"Your father is a Yonko?" Zoro questioned looking slightly concerned at the Red haired woman his normal composer slipped realising if this woman was hurt that you would have parts of two of the three powers on your arse quicker than you can blink.

She shrugged as she started to eat the beef stew in front of her, "My father is red haired Shanks, my uncle is Dracule Mihawk…. Only family I have."

"What about your Mother who is she?" Perona asked softly.

Her hand wrapped tightly around the fork her finger's once held the silver wear so softly like a true highborn woman, "We do not mention my sister in this house," Mihawk stated not looking up from the newspaper.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, Mizuki's head was still bowed shielding her face from Zoro but he could see her shoulders shaking softly as she continued to eat. Zoro guessed she had been here for a while since the food didn't taste overly sweet and actually tasted really well for once. The sound of the head chair scrapped back across the floor was heard and the three young adults turned their heads to the oldest swordsmen in the room.

"I will be leaving for a few days as of tomorrow, that is why Mizuki is here, she is my niece so treat her with respect Roronoa she will be taking care of you whilst I'm gone," Mihawk stated looking at the green haired man.

"Isn't that why Ghost girl is here?" Zoro asked.

"Perona will be coming with me, we will be a month or two top," Mihawk answered not looking back as he walked from the room, "Mizuki you can start by giving Roronoa a bath and clean and re wrap his wounds. Perona be ready for when the sun comes up."

The red haired woman's jaw dropped and her golden eye's narrowed at the back of the Warlord, "Yes uncle," She grumbled as she picked up her and Mihawk's plate and took them into the kitchen.

Zoro couldn't help but tilt his head as he watched the red haired woman walk out her hips swinging slightly with each step, he heard Perona giggle slightly and his head snapped towards her glaring slightly at the bubble-gum pink haired woman. "What?" He growled slightly listening to the taps in the kitchen turn on.

"You seem very… happy with the new lady in the house, you are doing something cute for once," Perona smiled gently.

"Shut up Ghost girl," He grumbled grabbing his plate and her own which she had finished.

"PRINCESS!" She snapped huffing and her face pulled into an annoyed pout as she watched the swordsmen walk into the kitchen.

Zoro placed the plates in the sink his rough hand gently brushed against the smooth skin of her wrist as she scrubbed the pots clean, "Thank you Zoro," Mizuki smiled at him.

"So what are you exactly, I mean never heard of you before, well I've glanced a wanted poster of you," He questioned her.

"Well I am daughter of a Yonko, niece of the world's greatest swordsman, my bounty is bigger than your Captains," She winked, "But I'm better known in the New World, I travel with my father a lot travelled across most of the new world… but with the death of Whitebeard…" She stopped scrubbing the pot clattered slightly in the sink, "My father wanted me to be safe so he sent me back to my uncle." Her hands shook softly and her eyes shinned slightly with tears, "Sorry… for being a great swordswoman I'm a large cry baby," She laughed.

Zoro felt his heart clench slightly, the mention of the war made him think of his Captain, his older brother death must have been tough on him. "Did you know them?" He questioned as she put everything back in the right place.

"It hasn't changed much since I left," She muttered looking around the kitchen, "Oh pardon?"

"Whitebeard… Ace… did you…" He swallowed feeling his throat clench.

"Yeah… all the Yonkos know each other," She answered his unfinished question, "But Shanks and Whitebeard respected each other and with me being Shanks daughter, he knew me, he was like a father to all his division commanders." Her smile was bright but her golden eyes swam with emotions, "Shall we go get you cleaned up Zoro-kun."

"Kun?" He questioned as she wiped her hands on the dish cloth and looped her arms through his and walked up to his room.

"Problem?" She questioned.

He shook his head slightly, "Not at all."

She pushed open his bedroom and guided him through the bedroom towards the en-suite bathroom, "How do you know this house?" He asked following her as she dumped antibiotics into the running bath water.

"I lived here for the first 14 years of my life, I know all the nocks and cranny's," She laughed slipping of the oversize red shirt putting it on the toilet lid and turned off the taps, "Go on in the bath, I'm your career for the next two months as max." She winked and turned her back to him, "Go on you can get undressed I won't peak promise."

Zoro shrugged off the shirt he was wearing and untied the bandages, he glanced over at Mizuki to see her humming a tune nodding her head along to the beat, he slipped off his boots and trousers propping the Katana's up against the sink and slipped into the bath.

"Ready?" She asked not turning around.

"Yeah…" He murmured hissing as the water brushed against his open wounds, she turned and smiled softly and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"My uncle got you badly didn't he," she leant closer brushing her finger over the scar across his eye.

"Your uncle is skilled… I let my guard down," He murmured watching her as she dipped the cloth into the water, and softly rubbed his chest.

"What's Luffy like?" She asked smiling at him as she cleaned his chest softly.

"My Captain… he's an idiot," He chuckled, "Very brave but most of his bravery is from his stupidity, he cares for his crew a lot and his determined to become King of the Pirates."

"A lot of people out there believes your Captain will be King of the Pirates, my father does… so does my uncle and me," She smiled softly as she took his left arm onto her lap as she washed his arm, her touch was softer compared to Peronas and she didn't accuse him of not being cute, "Your Captain has a rare power, not many people can bring people together like he did during the war… you should be proud of your Captain." She gently cleaned his fingers and gasped as they clenched in her hand tightly, "Zoro…kun?"

"My Captain suffered during that war, he lost his older brother," Zoro growled slightly.

"Your Captain will live for his brothers memories," She hummed softly and washed up his arm and over his shoulder then took his other arm in hand and continued the same treatment, "he's taken out two war lords and befriend Boa Hancock."

"You are well informed of my crew," Zoro murmured feeling her fingers drifted over one of his scars.

"My father was proud of Luffy," She murmured, "Leg please," he lifted his leg up and watched as she washed him, "He has the entire newspaper clipping of the Straw hat pirates in his room," She laughed, "Like an obsessed teenager."

"Your father is a Yonko and you insult him?"

"My uncle is the greatest Swordsmen in the World and I call him Uncle Hawky-kun, no one denies their favourite child anything," She laughed and patted her lap for his other leg.

"You insulting your father again Mizuki," both heads turned to the man she was laughing about, "How are his wounds?"

"They look fine, some cream on them bandages and a lot of sleep he will be fine," She smiled softly at her uncle; Zoro noticed the family resemblance clearer now. They both had the same high cheek bones, pale skin and gold eyes with the ring around the iris.

"You do your father proud Mizuki," Mihawk's voice was soft as he leant down kissing his nieces temple, "You both watch out for each other whilst me and Perona are gone you understand."

Zoro only nodded and Mizuki smiled, "We will be fine Uncle, father will come at the call of the den den and so will you, you mustn't worry I'm an adult whether you and father want to believe it or not."

Mihawk chuckled before locking eyes with Zoro, "Anything happens to her, the blame will fall on you Roronoa."

Mihawk left as he came without a sound leaving the two slightly confused, Mizuki got up and moved to stand behind him and started to wash his backs, "I don't have any cuts on my back," Zoro stated.

"Yes but you need to be bathed Zoro," She stated not looking up at him as she washed his back, after a while she placed a towel on the side of the bath and left, taking bandages and an antiseptic cream with her.

Zoro was slightly confused as he got from the tub, drying himself off Perona was normally slightly rough but still kind and caring, Mizuki was gentle, kind and her smile was bright. He wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up his swords and walked into the bedroom, she was facing the window looking out on to the forest.

"My uncle says you train with the humandrills on the island," She murmured, before turning to him and pointing at the bed telling him to sit as she worked on his wounds, gently rubbing the antiseptic cream into the wounds and wrapped the bandages around, "You can continue training with them, I'll fight you sometime."

He sat down on the bed and she leant over him rubbing the cream into his chest, he felt her breasts press up against him as she wrapped the bandages around him, "Good night Zoro-kun," She smiled pulling back. He watched as she left her hips swinging again as she left, he groaned softly after the door shut behind her and he covered his eyes, this is gonna be a long two months.

The next morning they fell into a routine, get up early, have breakfast, fight the humandrills, she made them lunch, trained with Haki and weights, fight her, dinner, bath, read then bed. Zoro was slowly getting more and more sexually frustrated at the red haired woman, she was teasing him, and he knew it she was wearing tank tops with dipped low at the front showing off more cleavage than she did in front of her uncle and leather short shorts that rode up every time she reached for something or bent over.

A month and a week later the Den den mushi went of whilst they were sitting at the dinner table, "Hello," Mizuki answered leaning against the table in front of the window.

"Mizuki, how is everything going?" Her uncle's voice filled the room.

"Uncle Hawky-kun," She smiled brightly and hopped onto the table and sat down, "We are doing fine, Zoro's improved quite a bit since you left well I think so, and how are you and Perona? When you going to be home?"

Zoro's eyes snapped up waiting for the answer, his eyes lingered on her chest and waist before snapping up to her face. Her feet swung in and outwards as she waited for her uncle's reply, "Sometime tomorrow, we are both fine."

"That's good," She smiled, "Glad you are both ok."

He heard a chuckled from the man, "We will see you soon Mizuki goodnight."

"Goodnight uncle," Clank. She looked up over at him and smiled, "Bath time," She gave a sing song voice and went to go run his bath, he followed eyes trained on her leather covered rear as she walked off to his room. "Zoro… your eyes are gonna fall out," She leant over and started to run the bath for him.

"Hu… What?" he asked.

"Your eyes have been on my breasts and arse all week," She laughed.

Zoro felt his cheeks heat up slightly as she turned off the taps, "I have no idea what you are on about."

"Oh ok," She slipped the tank top off leaving her breasts encased in black satin with red lace across the top of the bra presenting her cleavage to him, "My shirt normally gets wet when I wash so this will be better," Zoro felt his blood flow turn south as she sat down on the edge of the bath and looked away.

He removed his clothing as quickly possible and sunk into the bath, she leant forward her breasts brushed his shoulder as she watched down one of his sides. He tilted his back trying to ignore the giant amount of cleavage to the side of his head, she was a tease worse than Nami, why on earth did Mihawk leave her in charge.

She moved down to the other end of the bath tub lifting one his legs up to start cleaning, Zoro felt himself stir slightly as she leant forward moving her hand further up his thigh. Zoro grabbed her wrist suddenly reminding her of the first time she had washed him but this time it was different this time though. Their eyes locked and hers widened realising he had snapped had enough of her teasing and suddenly tugged her towards him, she gasped before letting out a loud screech as she toppled into the bath. Her knees landed either side of his hips her free hand was on his stomach pushing down slightly, "ZORO!" She yelled as the water splashed up around them soaking Mizuki.

"You have been teasing me since your uncle left," He growled his hand that was wrapped around her wrist had tugged upwards keeping her from pulling away; "You are wanting this as much as me."

She gasped as she felt his shaft brushed against her covered lips, "I didn't know you were this kinky Zoro-kun," She purred smirking slightly, his lips descended down onto her shoulders kissing and sucking on the skin slightly. She whined slightly as he sucked on the skin dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin, "Cheeky…"

He sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder making her gasp loudly, "These are huge," his free hand grasped hold of the large mound of flesh under the satin.

"Well thank you… you could get a better feel if you let my hand go and I can take off this damn bra, which you have ruined," She grumbled looking down at the soaked satin.

Zoro let go of her wrist and wrapped the free arm around her waist bringing her closer to him her hands reached around her back and unhooked the bra letting the fabric slip down her arms and get thrown through the open doorway into his bedroom. His hands were rough but his technique was splendid as he massages the left breast and he kissed down the right flicking her right nipple with his tongue and dragged his teeth over the bud. "Oh…" She moaned softly at the feel of his teeth scarping over the sensitive skin.

Her hands reached up and brushed over his shoulders and threaded into his hair as he latched onto her nipple sucking softly and rubbing the tip of his tongue across the bud. She blushed brightly in pleasure and moaned softly tugging his head backwards and slammed her lips down onto his pushing him back in the tub, the water splashed around them soaking both completely and the clothes that laid in front of the tub. Their tongues battled against each other; both moaned and groaned as they rubbed slightly against each other she drew his tongue in to her mouth and sucked on the muscle softly. Her eyes locked onto his as she pulled away dragging her nails down his scalp making him his and twitch slightly between her legs.

"Zoro… we…" She groaned as he kissed behind her ear, brushing her hair back over her other shoulder, "Can't….." His hands hooked under her and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Why not?" He questioned as he stood up in the bath her arms wrapped around his neck, Zoro stepped out the bath and walked back into his room.

"My uncle… is training you…" She murmured as he nipped on her pulse softly.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Zoro murmured into her neck as he knelt on the bed and laid her down softly kissing down between her breasts, she moaned softly leaning back arching up slightly into his kisses when he stopped as he reached the top of her shorts. "I wonder…" He questioned as his hands slipped into her shorts and tugged them down suddenly making her gasp as the leather was ripped of her body and dropped onto the floor.

"You wonder what?" She questioned sitting up leaning back on her elbows, but he didn't look up at her as he hooked his fingers in the satin underwear. "Zoro…?"

The panties were ripped in the rough process of removing the satin from his goal and Zoro's hands planted on her thighs keeping them spread open and she squeaked as he leant down in between her legs, "You're a natural red head…." He murmured and smiled before placing a kiss on her lower lips making her blush and squeak.

"OF COURSE I'M A NATURAL RED… oh…" Her shouts were cut off when he licked her slit softly, "Holding swords in your mouth makes your tongue quite talented Roronoa," She murmured tilting her head back and fisted the sheets below her, as his tongue licked between her folds and moved upwards to her clit, her hips bucked slightly into his mouth as he swiped his tongue across the bundle of nerves.

Her teeth clamped down on her lower lip as he prodded and swept across her clit, she felt herself become slick with her own juices and moaned loudly as he sucked on the sweet button. His fingers swiped up her slit, making her shiver with pleasure twisting and turning her hands in the sheets as he pushed his fingers into her. Her groan bounced off the wall as he continued to play with her clit and pump his fingers into her, "Zoro…-kun…" She murmured head tilted back and eyes closed enjoying the pleasure the pirate hunter was giving her.

Zoro smirked in between her legs, this woman had been on his back for the last month and a half on training, and this was his revenge to get her out of breath to make her week in the knees. Her moans became louder as he sucked on her clit brushing the tip of his tongue across it, her hips tried to buck up to rub against him but his hand pushed down on her stomach keeping her still. Mizuki wrapped her legs around his head ankles hooking around his neck, she cried out loudly as his fingers curled with in her.

"You're a devil Zoro," She moaned shaking slightly. Zoro chuckled slightly the vibrations bringing her closer to the release that she was begging for, "Zoro please… I need it… AH!" She cried out trying to force herself down onto him wanting more. With one final pump of his fingers and another swipe of his tongue she came undone, crying out in pleasure throwing her head back and arching up as best as she could with the strong hand forcing her down onto the bed as she came.

Zoro pulled his fingers out of her softly his fingers soaked as he sucked the juices off pushing her legs off him; they thudded onto the bed either side of him breathing heavily her chest heaved slightly as she slipped her hand up into his hair and brought him over her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes showed lust and want, Zoro couldn't help but smirk at her relaxed state. Though she had been sweet and bubbly the last month, Zoro noticed she was guarded always stepped around certain topics and changing them quickly not wanting to talk about her mother at all.

"You have quite a lovely taste my dear," He murmured kissing her neck again, she let go out a small sound in pleasure tilting her head back and her left leg hooked up over his hip bringing him down onto her. His arms slipped down under her waist lifting her up slightly, her breasts pressed against his rock hard chest and her nails dug into his arms making crescent marks in the top of his arm.

His shaft rubbed softly against her lips making them both groan and shiver in pleasure, both breathed heavily and locked eyes. With a gentle nodded and one quick thrust he fully sheathed himself with within her warm wet walls. Mizuki's eyes widened feeling herself being stretched to fit his size within her but couldn't help moaning loudly at the feeling of being completely stuffed.

"Good lord…" She groaned rocking her hips up slightly, "You're a monster."

Zoro chuckled as he bit down on her shoulder roughly, making the red haired woman moan louder as he gently pulled back and pushed back into her. Her nails dragged up his arms and across his shoulders leaving angry red lines in her wake as he rocked in and out of her warm walls groaning into her shoulder as he sucked on the bite mark pulling back letting go of her skin with a pop looking down at the angry purple bruise. He glanced up at her fast as his thrusts picked up the pace, the sound of skin against skin filled the room as he watched her head tilt back onto the cotton pillow her mouth opened slightly chests heaving as she breathed heavily.

"Zoro…." She groaned digging her nails in to the base of his neck drawing him down her lips brushed against his, "Harder… come on Zoro…" She moaned loudly as he pulled back and slammed into her, "Just like that."

"Demanding woman," He growled against her lips slamming back in to her again as he slammed his lips back down onto hers thrusting his tongue her mouth. He watched as her eyes rolled back and closed as her hold tightened and her walls tightened down on his member. He groaned softly into her mouth as she brushed her tongue against his as the hold tightened.

She came in a loud scream into his mouth, pressing her body fully against his her walls tightened around him bringing him to his own orgasm, her walls milked him for all his worth. The bed shuddered slightly as they both collapsed onto the mattress, both breathing deeply Zoro gently rolled off of her and slipped out easily.

Her eyes were trying to focus on the ceiling but most of the room blurred, "God… you're good…" She laughed softly.

He groaned and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist bringing her to press against his side, "You're a loud one when you lose it," He smirked resting his head back on the pillow his eyes closing feeling sleep swim around his mind ready to claim him.

Her soft humming, her body curling into his own, her head resting in the crook of his neck and the feel of the covers being lifted onto him was the last things he felt before he let sleep claim him.

"UNCLE!" A scream next to him throw Zoro up in the bed the next morning, his eyes scanned the room next to him sat Mizuki bolt upright holding the sheets to have bare chest eyes wide and in his door way stood a pissed looking greatest swordsman in the world. "Uncle I can explain," She stumbled out looking around for clothes then releasing the clothes were either ripped or still soaking wet on the bathroom floor.

'I'm dead,' ran throw Zoro's mind, "Mihawk I'm sorry… I…"

"Hush," He ordered freezing both young adults but his eyes were narrowed looking at the couple in the bed, "Get dressed and in my study." He turned and slammed the door behind him, both jumped off the bed the moment the door was closed Zoro passed her one of his shirts as he got dressed, she slipped on the shorts and left the underwear not caring as she put the shirt on and took off after her uncle Zoro close behind.

Her uncle was terrifying ever since she was a little girl she knew that, getting in trouble with him was a terrifying experience, being caught in bed with his pupil is a death sentence, she softly pushed the door open to her uncle's office and stepped in with Zoro a step behind. Mihawk sat behind his desk brooding, his face was set in a straight stern expression and Mizuki shrunk back.

"What were you thinking," He barked at her making the red haired woman eeped and slide behind the green haired man, "How can you be so irresponsible, sleeping with Strawhats first mate, what is your father going to say, What have you got to say for yourself Mizuki?" His eyes were locked on hers ignoring the green haired man she was standing behind.

"It was only last night Uncle I promise, I don't know… I'm sorry," She dropped her head in defeat.

Mihawk sighed and rubbed his temple, "Your intentions with my niece?" His eyes suddenly snapped to the man.

"I… I… err…" Zoro was stumped back remembered of her father, "I believe she will be a brilliant edition to the Strawhat pirates when we join again, and since she is Shanks daughter my Captain will deffiently take her on as part of the crew," Zoro slipped his hand into hers, "I intend to make your niece happy."

Mizuki's jaw dropped at the man's deceleration of love in front of her uncle and she squeezed his hand softly, her uncle sighed and gave her a small sigh, "I consent… however you are going have to talk to your father."

She smiled brightly letting go of Zoros hand and ran to uncle and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh thank you."

Zoro slumped against the wall eyes wide; never did he think he would have to ask an Emperor of the new world permission to date his daughter.

A/N: Well here we are again, yes it's the same Mizuki from Red and Green Lust and if you haven't read it well you should. For some who have read my work before you are most likely surprised that this wasn't Law base, sorry to disappoint however I am writing a follow up to the Bird, The Doctor and the flower which should be out within the next week I hope. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction because I did enjoy writing it.


	2. Meet the Father

Golden Eyed Princess

Zoro always wondered who the portrait was of the red haired golden eye girl was in the living room of Mihawk's home. But when the same red haired golden eyed woman turns up during his training and they are left alone for two months hormones run a bit up the wall.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Father

Mizuki found it was difficult to get to talk to her father about a serious situation, ever since she begged to join his crew at 14 was the only series situation she can remember asking her father, but when her uncle brought up the convocation of telling her father was in a relationship with someone Mizuki felt this wasn't going to end well.

"Mizuki," Her father was serious she could tell that through the Den den mushi.

"Yes Daddy?" She questioned.

"Mihawk brought up something when I called to check in on you the other day," 'Oh dear god protect me,' "A boyfriend Mizuki I'm so glad."

"WAIT! What?!" Mizuki bolted up from the position she had been laying in on the floor in the living room eyes wide, the other three were outside Zoro training Perona making sure he didn't wonder off after training and get lost because both woman knew he does it at least twice in the last week and Mihawk was watching his student.

"Well why wouldn't a father be happy that his baby girl has finally found someone to settle down with," The answer was.

"Wait wait… you are ok with me dating someone, I mean father you're a Yonko one the most powerful men out there hell you were basically on par with Whitebeard and you are fine with me dating someone you haven't met?"

"Point… I'll be there in a week… Clank" The Den Dens eyes closed showing the end of the phone call.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL! HAVE I DONE!" She screamed looking down at the snail eyes wide.

She knew that was a bad idea to call, she just knew it, why did she listen to her uncle, she groaned and banged her head into the floor, her father had two personality's she grew up believing serious and laid back and for the love of One piece she begged that he would like Zoro. Who wouldn't like Zoro, she picked up the Den Den and put it on the side before slumping into her uncles over stuffed armchair, he's Luffy's first mate and her father loved Luffy…

"Mizuki," Her uncles voice filled the room so did his presence, "What did you do?" He asked looking down at his niece who was sulking in his chair.

"I might have kind of well…"

"Mizuki," His tone was low and warning, evening at nineteen her uncle was scarier than any fucking Yonko, Warlord or Marine in her opion and she shrunk into the chair.

"Daddy's coming for a visit," She murmured into the chair.

Mihawk froze for barley a second before his hawk like eyes locked onto his nieces, "What did you do?" He questioned.

"well…" She got out the chair and moved behind it, "I might have said something stupid," Mihawk sighed and rubbed his temple moving over to his chair and sat down in it pouring himself a glass of red wine.

"Mizuki what did you say to your father?" He asked taking a sip.

"Might have pointed out that he hasn't met Zoro," She leant back against the chair, "And he might have decided to make a visit."

Mihawk leant back and opened up the most recent newspaper, "Do you know how much Sake we have in the cellar?" Mizuki peaked over the top of the chair looking down at her uncle.

"Erm… a few bottles why?"

"You and Perona will take the boat today and stock up, I feel like your father is wanting to celebrate."

A week later.

Zoro watched Mizuki more closely during training as she thrusts her sword at him aiming for his stomach which for once he easily blocked; brushing the sword of to the side he sliced at her shoulder. She stepped to the side before elbowing him in the stomach making him grunt and stumble back holding his bruised stomach.

"You are distracted Zoro," She stated jumping up into the air aiming the sword downwards were he stood, he just rolled to the side as her sword drove into the stone sending stones and debris flying up into the air, "What is up with you?"

Zoro knelt panting the sword from his mouth dropped onto the floor as he looked at the woman in front of him, she only just broke a sweat with that move but Zoro was sweating buckets, his eyes narrowed slightly as he swung for her ankles, growling slightly as she flipped backwards over the blade.

"YOU TWO!" Perona yelled from the doorway of the Castle, "LUNCH!"

Mizuki smiled and nodded at the Ghost princess, "Zoro-kun?" She questioned the green haired man who stood behind her hands in pocket "You ok?" He nodded his head and strolled off to the castel, nearly taking a left turn instead of going straight ahead to the castle he felt her hand grab the back of his shirt and guide him to the house.

"Demon woman," He murmured being slightly annoyed at being dragged.

She leant up kissing his cheek softly and nuzzling him softly, "Oh hush you love me really."

Zoro felt the corners of his lips tug up slightly at her as she dragged him into the dining room, her uncle was already sat at the head of the table drinking wine and reading the paper as always. Mizuki rested her elbows on the table and leant her head in her hands not being to bothered by the dish in front of her as Zoro stuffed his face, his time with his Captain was basically eat or don't eat cause Luffy would scoff all the food.

The doors suddenly came off the hinges, Mizuki groaned, Mihawk raised an eyebrow not looking up from the paper… actually what he raised his eyebrow at was about what was in the paper, Perona shriek slightly and Zoro's hand rested on the hilt of the Katanas.

"Its fine Roronoa," Mihawk spoke.

"Where's my little princess," A voice filled the hallway.

"Daddy!" Mizuki called. She bounced up and sprinted off to the hallway, Mihawk sighed as he heard the group of pirates cheer at the return of the comrade and the father greeting his daughter.

"You should stay seated you two," Mihawk stated to the other two who had moved there chairs back.

"But why?" Perona whined slightly.

Zoro felt his hands tighten on the blades not knowing what to expect from the Yonko, the Yonko whose daughter he was involved with. He watched Mihawk push back his chair and stand, walking from the room leaving the two in the room.

"MIHAWK!" Shanks shouted his arms still round Mizuki who was struggling in his arms before she head butted her father's chest making him let go, "Oh Mizuki my favourite child." He smiled brightly down at her and ruffled the red locks.

"As far as I know I'm your only child," She grumbled patting her hair down, she glanced past him at the door and whined, "Did you have to break the door?"

"All to scare this boyfriend of yours," Shanks looked around the hallway, "Thinking of which where is he?"

"In the dining room, do not threaten my pupil Shanks you are a guest in my home remember that," Mihawk stated to Shanks.

"Oh Mihawk," Shanks smiled wrapping his arm around the man's shoulder, "Like I'd ever do that he makes my little princess happy," A disapproving noise came from the girl as she greeted her old crew, "Just have to scare him ever so slightly."

Shanks strolled through the archway into the dining room and lifted an eyebrow at the scene; both Perona and Zoro had remained in their seats for once in a blue moon doing as they were told, "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro?" Shanks asked his voice going deep making both occupants freeze.

Zoro actually gulped remembering the promise he made to Luffy when they first met Sanji, he won't back down, he will become the greatest swordsmen in the world. This is the only time he doubts his promise as the Yonko walked up to him the table shuddered slightly as Shanks Haki activated itself walking closer the glasses on the table shattered making Perona jump in her chair eyes slightly widened. Zoro nodded his head slightly his thumb pressed up on the handle of one the Katana's expecting the Yonko to try make him prove that he was worthy of his daughter. He kicked the chair out from under him, never backing down from a fight he drew all three Katana's quickly and got into a defensive position, if this man was going to expect him to fight for Mizuki he sure damn hell was going to.

Mizuki gasped standing in the door way looking between her father and Zoro, eyes widened they are going to destroy the dining room. Why you can't take either men anywhere without them trying to destroy something, why just why in the rooms in this house it had to be the damn bloody dining room.

Shanks raised his eyebrow at the young man in front of him, he burst out laughing and swung his arm around the swordsmen shoulder, "Good you take after Mihawk."

Mizuki inwardly cheered at the thought of no broken furniture, "Wait what do you mean good he takes after my uncle?" She questioned stepping into a room.

"Well you know," Her father started turning to her letting go of the stunned swordsmen, "Strong, silent grouchy type will keep you from getting your head cut off," Her father laughed at her.

Mizuki's normal happy and bouncy personality switched as she glared at her father, "What do you mean me not getting my head cut off, you were the one that lost the arm to a sea-king!"

"To save your boyfriends Captain, I told you this story," Shanks smiled brightly at his daughter, "Which I might add will make a wonderful addition to our mismatched family." His eyes scanning over his daughter and ex brother in Law, smiling widely at both of them, both wore the same look of glaring slightly at the Yonko.

Zoro glanced between the family members then something hit him, addition to the family, "What?" He questioned at the Yonko.

"Well you do have plans for the futures with my princess don't you?" Shanks mood darkened slightly and both teens swore the temperature dropped.

"Wait Dad marriage!" She yelled suddenly, "Who said anything about marriage about marriage?"

"Well I want to make sure this boy knows that you are my precious little angel," She grumbled at her father as he continued, "I want to make sure you are in good hands."

Zoro finally spoke up, "I promise to take care of her sir, I swear on my honour."

"Oohh… honour," Shanks smiled hooking his arm around his neck, "I like this one."

Mizuki blushed slightly at Zoro's comment but smiled brightly at him as he sent a smirk her way, "So… PARTY!" She yelled out to the pirates in the hallway and they invaded the house drinks and food brought it from the crew.

They drank late into the night, Zoro watched from the corner as Mizuki talked to the crew danced, drank and ate with them. He looked up as Shanks sat down next to him passing him another bottle of Sake, "You make her happy," Shanks stated softly watching his daughter as downed the bottle of sake and reached for another one.

"Pardon?" Zoro questioned the Yonko.

"You make her happy, her smile is brighter than when I last saw her," Shanks sighed took a sip from the bottle in his hand.

"I'm glad, you think I make your daughter happy…" Zoro was wondering where this was going to go, he glanced over at the red haired woman who sat across from Benn looking like the two were in some sort of competition with red haired pirates first mate.

He glanced around noticing the Red haired pirates jolly roger, noticing her rings at closer inspection he released one was a hawk and the other was the very same jolly roger.

"I know you do, my daughter might not admit it but she loves you, she's exactly like her mother so bright when she's happy and in love," Shanks smiled.

"That's how you can tell, her emotions changed?" Zoro looked at him.

Shanks nodded drinking deep from the bottle, "Just like her mother… I trust your Captain will take good care of her and I expect you to do the same."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will, just keep her safe I don't think me and Mihawk can go through losing her not after her mother."

With that the man stood up and moved over to his daughter who slammed down another bottle, reaching for the next one. Shanks wrapped an arm around her shoulder kissed her temple softly, the crew cheered. Zoro realised that Shanks and Mihawk had been watching the girl the entire evening, he smiled brightly as he downed the bottle.

Zoro groaned as he threw his arm over his arm pulling the cover with him in the process, high pitched whining filled his ears. "Never drinking again," a voice mumbled next to him, "Never ever again."

Zoro chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the girl and drew her into his side, kissing her temple he rested his head back down closing his eyes. "Course love," He muttered and fell back asleep.

A/N: Father meets boyfriend is done, I'm planning on doing another chapter called girlfriend meets crew but I want to rewatch the arc that's going to happen in first so theres going to be a gap. Yes I know characters are ooc but you don't see them in family or romantic situations really, but I still hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Meet The Cook and the Captain

Chapter three: Meet the Captain and the Cook

Mizuki slipped her arm through Zoro's head rested on his shoulder as the man looked around the street they were walking through Sabaody Archipelago, her eyes glanced around locking on all the bubbles that the people seemed to have around them carrying whatever they had brought that day, "Strange," She mumbled, noticing a flyer on the floor.

"Hmm," Zoro cracked his eye open to look at the red haired woman on his arm as she picked up the flyer.

"Straw-hat recruiting?" She mussed and looked up at him.

He shrugged not understanding it either, "Most likely some idiots trying to pose as the crew, saw some fat idiot with a strawhat and red vest earlier, deffiently not my Captain."

"Think he will be ok with me staying with you?" She asked head tilted towards him.

Zoro grinned down at her and nodded, "Shank's daughter, you will be his sister basically."

Grove 13 Shakky's Rip off Bar

"Zoro turned up ten days ago," the barowner smiled at Sanji serving him his drink, "With a lovely red haired woman on his arm, think she said her name was Dracule Mizuki, haven't seen them much since they turned up."

"THAT IDIOT SWORDSMEN GOT BACK TO THE SHIP FIRST!" Sanji shouted, 'Red haired woman on his arm… Dracule… wait wasn't Dracule Mihawk the man who he thought outside Baraties restaurant a few years back.'

Grove 41

"Were the hell did that man go," Mizuki mumbled to herself as she walked through the area looking around trying to find Zoro, "I turned my back for a second and he went…" She groaned and rubbed her temples. "Uncle was right; I should never let my eyes off the man."

"There you are," A familiar voice spoke behind her, she turned and smiled brightly, "Thought I lost you."

Zoro stood behind her and smirked slightly down at her and she noticed a blonde sitting down on the rock next to him, "Me," She accused poking the man in the chest, "You ran off I turned my back for a second, I have been looking for you for a god damn hour."

He chuckled and patted her head, "That one over there is Ero-cook, I told you about him."

"Roger Grove 42 beach?" The cook asked.

"That's it lets meet up later," Clank and the Mini Den den went silent, "Come on Marino-" He turned to see Mizuki.

"Hi I'm…" She went to introduce herself but the cooks eyes turned into hearts and blood dripped from his nose as he looked at her.

He bent down on one knee in front of her and produced a bouquet of floors, "Oh angel with red hair, please give me your name."

"Hey," Zoro stood in front of her blocking off Sanji's view of the red haired woman, "Back off Ero-Cook my woman."

"WHAT!" Sanji shouted ignoring the commotion coming over from a grove away, "How did a Shitty swordsmen like you get such an angel like her." His head slammed up against Zoro's glaring at the man and Zoro's one eye narrowed at the cook threatening him to go further.

"Ok one her has a name and two I'm very happy with my Zoro-kun," Mizuki smiled around the swordsmen shoulder, "The name is Dracule Mizuki, nice to meet you."

"What a lovely name for a lovely woman," Sanji swooned again his legs doing the werid noodle dance.

Zoro scoffed, "More like dangerous."

"How dare you insult Mizuki-chan," Sanji glared at the man, "Such a delicate flower couldn't be dangerous."

"Oh no," She smiled tilting her head, "But my father and uncle can."

Zoro smirked slightly, "Ero-cook, you are looking at the daughter of red haired Shanks emperor of the new world and niece of the greatest swordsmen in the world Dracule Mihawk." Oh he knew that would make the cook back off from all the flirting.

"Very nice to meet you Mizuki-chan," He smiled slightly nervously, well anyone would finding out a girl had that powerful of a family.

"What was that about anyway?" Zoro asked looking at the den den in his hand.

"Weren't you listening?" Sanji asked looking back at him and not the golden eyes that stared into his soul.

"Let's see here, 'Marines' …'Coming,' 'We,' 'Escape,' Do you understand?" Sanji was annoying Zoro on purpose she could tell.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN PIECES LIKE IM A KID!" Zoro yelled at the cook, she face palmed at how well it worked, "EXPLAIN IT TO ME IN SENTENCES GODAMNIT!" Mizuki sighed and rubbed her temples, listening as he shouted at the cook drawing everyone's eyes towards them.

"I just thought that in order to explain to a muscle brained idiot it would be the best," He twirled to the red head, "But such a smart intelligent woman like you Mizuki-chan would of understood my code."

Zoro eyebrow twitched as the red haired pulled away from him and slipped behind him, "Ok. You're getting chopped later," He smirked and listened to the woman giggle, "More importantly," he pointed over to the next grove, "More importantly isn't there a lot of noise coming from that island?"

"You're right…. "Over there," "noisy"…" Sanji smirked slightly at the swordsmen.

Zoro growled and reached for the katanas strapped to his waist, Mizuki's hands pushed his hands away from the swords, "Isn't your captain normally center of attention."

Both men nodded and the group took off to the next grove, "Pacifista," Mizuki gasped as they neared closer to the commotion, they watched as the robot slammed into the ground breaking at the neck. They all smiled as a familiar straw hat figure moved towards them.

"HEY LUFFY!" Zoro called out.

"LUFFY! SO IT WAS YOU AFTER ALL! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SMACK DAB IN THE MIDDLE OF TROUBLE!" Sanji yelled out.

Mizuki giggled this is gonna be a lively, "ZORO! SANJI!" Luffy ran closer stopping in front of the group, "I KNOW IT'S YOU GUYS FOR REAL THIS TIME, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Luffy smiled brightly before eyes locking on familiar hair, not noticing the Pacifista aiming at him, "Hey… I don't know you, but your hair is like Shanks."

Sanji and Zoro took notice and sprang into action, Mizuki grinned and tilted her head, "He is my father after all."

Luffy cheered in excitement hugging the woman tightly and she hugged him back, "How is he… you're his family, meaning your my family."

"MOVE IT!" Both the swordsmen and the cook yelled as they attacked the robot.

"My father is well Luffy, said to pass on he hopes to see you soon," She laughed into his ear.

"Why you with Zoro and Sanji?" Luffy questioned pulling back slightly cocking his head to the side.

"I cut it," Zoro stated landing down behind the broken robot.

"Well you see… I was helping Zoro train the last year and a half," Luffy grinned widely nodding his head in understanding, "We are sort of dating…"

"I broke it's neck," Sanji replied to Zoro.

"You want to join my crew!" Luffy shouted at the smiling red haired woman.

"Well of course," She replied being pulled into a large hug.

"Yes of course yes," Luffy grinned happily down at her.

"IT'S THE STRAWHAT CREW THE REAL THING THIS TIME!" They turned to see Sanji and Zoro dusting themselves off and Zoro smirked at her. "WAIT ISN'T THAT RED WITCH DRACULE MIZUKI WHAT SHE DOING ON THIS HALF OF THE GRANDLINE!"

"Told you my captain will let you, Hey Luffy you're 9," Zoro pointed at the Captain who shifted the bag full of food on his shoulder.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BRAG ABOUT THAT!" Sanji shouted before taking his attention back to his Captain, "Let's hurry Luffy everyone's waiting back on the ship."

"THE PIRATE HUNTER ZORO…. BLACK LEG SANJI!" The marines called as they noticed the two men, "ASWELL AS THE RED WITCH DRACULE MIZUKI!" Her golden eyes snapped round to the marines and smirked, "WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH THEM! STRAWHATS ALIVE I REPEAT STRAWHAT CREW ARE ALIVE AND ON THE ISLAND!"

"Better get going," She smiled to her Captain before jogging to catch up with Zoro, all three stopped as they noticed their Captain smiling brightly.

"Whats wrong?" Zoro asked.

"RAYLEIGH!" They turned to see Gold D. Rogers first mate smiling at them.

"D-D-DARK KING!" The pirates yelled, "SO MANY POWERFUL PIRATES!" The ones in questioned smirked slightly.

"Fufufu… I thought I'd come check up on you, but it looks like you've got no problem," The man chuckled, the marines were in shock as the new world pirate, the three Strawhats and Rayleigh stood casually not caring about the world around them, "And you've refined your strength further."

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted smiling brightly at the man.

"Well then… hurry," Rayleigh smiled, "up and got to your crew."

"Ok Rayleigh," Luffy put down the bag he was holding, "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING OVER THE LAST TWO YEARS!"

"Fufufu, there's no need for such formalities hurry up and go," The man smiled.

"Rayleigh… I'm gonna do it," All four of his friends looked at him, slightly confused; Luffy lifted his arms up and grinned widely, "I'M GONNA BECOME! PIRATE KING!"

An: This has been adapted from the Manga and not the anime because… I tried and argued with myself over were to slot her meeting Sanji in, but I think I did well, the girls I'm not sure on and might edit this chapter again at some point if you don't like it and sorry for the longer wait than I wanted it to… I've got into a new fanfiction I'm writing a lot and kind of left this on hold to go nuts on writing that. Mizuki is classed as a new world pirate because her father is a Yonko, yes the marines know about that, because Mizuki joined her father's crew after he became a Yonko she's a new world pirate. I know I only did her meeting Sanji and Luffy but I wanted to get something up for this and again I'm writing early in the morning and extremely tired, but I didn't want to keep you waiting, I'll have the rest of this up by Monday at the latest.


	4. Meet The rest of the crew

Chapter Four: Meet the rest of the Crew

"TAKE-DOWN THE STRAWHAT!" They heard the marines yell.

"Is it normally like this?" Mizuki asked Zoro and the man chuckled and nodded in reply.

"Uh-oh," Luffy spoke, picking his bag up and took off running after the three in front of him, "WELL THEN RAYLEIGH!"

"HURRY LUFFY!" Sanji yelled back at the Captain.

"Thanks a bunch Rayleigh!" Zoro called up waving at the Dark King

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" Luffy yelled smiling brightly, "SEE YOU LATER!"

"Indeed…" she heard Rayleigh muse, she stopped and looked at the Dark King for a second before she felt Zoro's hand take hers and tug her forward.

"AFTER THEM!" The Marines were closing in.

"HEAD STRAIGHT FOR THE TOP!" Rayleigh yelled after them.

"THEY ARE HEADING TOWARDS GROVE 42!" She heard behind them then the pounding of the marines feet stopped, she glanced back and smiled as Rayleigh stood in front of the Marines, "DARK KNIGHT RAYLEIGH!"

"Your Captain has made some powerful friends," She smiled seeing Rayleigh hold them off.

"Yeah… he's got a lot of friends," Zoro smiled at her.

"THIS WAY!" Sanji yelled at them and she tugged Zoro in the right direction, "CRAP THEY ARE AHEAD OF US!" Sanji groaned seeing the marine group in front of them.

A familiar ghost slipped past them and Mizuki smiled, "Perona…" She whispered and laughed as the ghost slipped through the Marines and Perona floated down from the trees.

She laughed as the Marines dropped to the ground murmuring 'I want to be a tick.'

"I just knew this Mayhem had something to do with you people! Are you still hanging around here?" Perona sighed.

"PERONA!" Mizuki cried out hugging the ghost princess, "I thought you left days ago."

"Had to make sure you two get of the island didn't I," She smiled brightly.

"Err… who is she again?" Luffy asked.

"AHH! YOU'RE FROM THRILLER BARK!" Sanji cried out moving closer to the two.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL HANGING AROUND HERE!" Zoro yelled.

"Is that anyway to talk to the person who brought you all the way back here? Why if it wasn't for me you'd be…"

"Er… Perona, we both got him here," Mizuki stated.

"THAT'S HOW YOU GOT HERE FIRST!" Sanji yelled.

Perona wrapped her around Mizuki's neck placing her cheek on top of the red hair, "But your so cute how can I be mad at you, your swordsmen on the other hand is not cute at all Mizuki, how can you like him."

Zoro glared at the Ghost Princess but smiled at Mizuki as the girls smiled at each other, the sound of sniffing made both girls snapped their head to the side, to see Sanji in to close for eithers of their liking.

"A real woman… A real woman…"

"WELL OF COURSE I AM! WHAT ARE YOU SICK IN THE HEAD!" Perona wasn't impressed with the cook, "At any rate you need to set sail as soon as possible, there are battleships appearing off shore."

"WHAT!" the three men shouted.

"SANJI!" A voice from overhead was heard and all five head snapped up to see Chopper on a giant bird.

"WOW CHOPPER YOU MAKE AWESOME FRIENDS!" Luffy yelled as the bird landed in front of them.

Luffy clambered up first petting the birds neck smiling brightly down at the little reindeer which hugged his Captain, Sanji stood next to the bird looking at the other two waiting, the three stood in front of each other and Mizuki hugged Perona tightly, "I'm going to miss you…."

"I'll miss you too Mizuki," Perona pointed at Zoro, "Un-cute Swordsman, take care of the cutie."

Zoro patted Perona on the shoulder and smirked at her, as Mizuki unwrapped her arms from the pink haired girl moving to the bird, Sanji leant down holding his hands out for her to boost her up onto the bird, Perona hugged Zoro gently and the swordsmen smirked down at her and patted her back. Sanji hopped up onto the bird sitting across from them, "Sanji who's this…?" Chopper asked looking at the red haired woman.

"Dracule Mizuki," Luffy wrapped an arm around her as Zoro jumped up onto the bird, "Our new nakama."

"D-dracule…" Chopper shivered and watched as she leant back on Zoro's side, "Isn't he the man you're trying to beat…" The bird took off heading towards Grove 42, the swordsmen nodded as they looked over to the horizon to see Marine ships. "P-powerful…" Chopper murmured and hid behind his Captain and the four laughed.

Luffy smiled brightly seeing the sunny, "HEY! YOU GUYS!"

"I've brought them," Chopperd called down, Mizuki scooped the reindeer into her arms and tickled his belly gently, "You think I'll like you cause you tickle me…" he laughed.

"LUFFY!" The crew yelled, "ZORO! SANJI!"

"You guys look more manly than ever," Franky smiled looking up at them and so did Robin looking up at the monster trio.

"LUFFY-SAN IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Brook called.

"HEY!" Nami called out waving her arms.

"We are all together again," Usopp smiled.

Mizuki smiled seeing how much the crew was devoted to their Captain, "SANJI!?" Sanji's eyes looked over the two Strawhats woman and practically flew off with a nose bleed, all four on the bird blinked slightly confused before looking down and releasing.

"That's a lot of cleavage," Mizuki mumbled. Zoro chuckled at the girls response and wrapped his arm around her jumping down onto the deck, Chopper still in her arms, she put the reindeer down so he could wave goodbye to his friend. Sanji had fallen onto the deck his nose still bleeding and Luffy had landed in front of Franky.

"WHOOOAAAA!" He yelled eyes wide stars shinnying from them, "FRANKY!"

Mizuki glanced round the thousand sunny, eyes like her new Captain and a hand appeared on an arm from the railing in front of her. She jumped back slightly to see Nico Robin smiling at her, "Pleasure to meet you, you must have been the new crew member Rayleigh said might be joining."

Mizuki shook the hand and smiled, "Dracule Mizuki, lovely to meet you Miss Nico."

"A pleasure as well Miss Dracule, I say we leave the introductions to later," The dark haired woman laughed smiling at her.

"Hold that Luffy," Nami said dragging the Captain away from the Cyborg, "I can't say I understand but can we leave the awe to later, we got word that battleships are almost on top of us."

"One… gorgeous… women… two… gorgeous… women… three… gorgeous… women," Sanji mumbled and Usopp shook him trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"CHOPPER GET OVER HERE HES LOOSING A TON OF BLOOD!"

Mizuki laughed and stood next to the archaeologist (I spelt that right first time round I'm impressed), "It's quite erm… how to word this…" Mizuki mumbled to the woman.

"Over whelming," Robin answered for her, Mizuki nodded, "You will get use to it, they are a noisy bunch."

The sound of a cannon going off knocked everyone off their feet for a second as the thousand sunny rocked from side to side, "OPEN FIRE! SINK THAT SHIP!"

"SLAVE ARROW!" A shout came and the cannon balls exploded as heart shaped arrows embedded themselves within the cannon balls and exploded.

"HOLD IT! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Boa Hancock yelled at the Marine ship.

All Strawhats made their way to the side to Kuja pirates blocking the marine's ship past, they couldn't hear the what the warlord was saying but the eyes were still on the War Lord. "That's the emblem of the Kuja…" Robin stated and Mizuki nodded her head in conformation.

"Pirate Empress of the Sea Boa Hancock," Mizuki stated.

"The Kuja?" Nami asked standing next to the two woman.

"An all-female pirate crew lead by the war lord, the pirate empress," Robin answered.

"Wait who are you?" Nami questioned the red haired woman.

"Miss Navigator, meet our swordsmen new partner Miss Mizuki Dracule," Robin smiled and Mizuki smiled back holding out her hand.

Nami gently took her hand, "You are related to a Warlord aren't you."

Mizuki nodded, "My Uncle Dracule Mihawk, one the seven war Lords."

"Hmm," Nami hummed, "I take it if my Captain trusts you, but I don't."

"Oh…" Mizuki pulled her hand back and reached into the inner coat pocket, "Zoro said that this might help you trust me," She pulled her hand out the pocket to show a white gold thick chain with diamonds imbedded into the gold.

Nami's eyes shined and widened taking the necklace gently, her arms wrapped around Mizukis neck jumping slightly in excitement, "Welcome to the family," She cheered hugging her tightly and Mizuki smiled wrapping her arms around the orange haired navigator.

The woman turned to see Sanji turned to stone and Usopp with his mouth wide open in shock, "A WARLORD! WHO ON EARTH IS THAT STUNNING BEAUTY!"

"AHH! MY EYES! SHE SHINES WITH AN UNEARTHILY BRIGHTNESS HER BEAUTY KNOWS NO END! WH… WHY IS SHE HERE?!" Brook cried out pretending to shield his… eyes?

"Oh its Hancock," Luffy stated smiling at Kuja pirate ship.

"EH!?" Brook and Usopp snapped their heads towards.

All the Strawhats gathered round the Captain, Mizuki turned her head back towards the island listening to the entire island go into chaos she squinted as she saw a familiar sword, "Uncle…"

"AH!" Brook leant back, "SHE WINKED AT US!"

"That was lucky," Luffy chuckled "Come on lets set sail!"

"Do you know her?" Nami asked.

Mihawk stood at the edge of Grove 42 and watched as Boa stopped the Marines, watched his niece hug the Strawhat Navigator, he smirked slightly and watched as his own eyes stared into his and he raised his hand to his niece.

"Yeah I was sent to the island of women so they're all my pals," Luffy chuckled.

Zoro noticed that Mizuki was moving towards the railing to the rear of ship as Usopp shouted, "THE ISLE OF WOMEN! THE LEGENDARY LAND OF DREAMS IT REALLY EXISTS!"

"He's friends with the empress," Sanji growled, "OH YOU'D BETTER BE TRAINING HARD!" Sanji jumped onto his Captain grabbing a fist full of his vest.

"Oh I have!"

Mizuki tuned out as she smiled brightly at her uncle leaning over the railing of the ship smiling at him and raised her hand back towards him holding the fingers up with the family ring and her father's jolly roger showing him she will never forget where she came from, Perona moved up next to him and she smiled at the girl she felt the jelly coating of the ship move upwards starting to cover her and rest of the crew.

She gasped slightly and smiled, "I'll do it Uncle.. I promise I'll get revenge for mum."

Perona looked at Mihawk as she watched the greatest swordsmen smile at his only relative turn her back and hoped down onto the green deck below, "You ok Mihawk?"

The man nodded as he heard his niece's last words to him he tipped his head down and smirked, "The new world is going to have such a surprise when they get there."

"Oh the marines," Perona turned to the group that was running towards the edge of Grove 42, "Such un-cute fighters," and released negative hollows onto them sending them to their knees hoping in a new life they will be a flea.

She turned away and hopped back onto the deck, "What the…" Luffy looked confused, "This jelly stuff is expanding… WHOA WE GOT A GIANT JELLY ROOF!"

"Is something wrong Usopp?" Chopper asked the sniper, Mizuki looked up towards the sniper so did most of the crew to see the sniper looking over at the island.

"Did you guys take out all the marines…?" he asked.

"No," Chopper answered, "I could hear plenty of them still shouting!"

"Then why aren't any coming for us from the island?" He questioned.

"If they're not coming then all the better!" Franky cheered, "We'll leave before they get her!"

"Lucky they might of got caught in something," Mizuki smiled slightly.

"Yeah Rayleigh and the girl from thriller bark must have stopped them!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah… hmm… WAIT WHO ARE YOU!?" Usopp shouted.

Mizuki laughed, "Usopp, Franky and Brook I believe are the only ones I haven't been introduced to I believe."

Zoro nodded, "Guys, this is Dracule Mizuki… The daughter of Red haired Shanks and Niece of Dracule Mihawk, also my partner so NO! Asking to look at her underwear Brook."

"A most exquisite beauty before my eyes, even though I don't have eyes! Yohohoho Skull Joke," Brook laughed, he bowed taking off his hat, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mizuki-san."

She curtsied back, "A pleasure to meet you Brook."

"WOW!" Franky smiled, "A super Little Lady you have got yourself here Zoro."

Usopp shivered slightly trying to put on a brave face, "P-powerful f-family y-you h-have."

Luffy wrapped his around Mizuki and smiled, "She's going to be our new crew member now."

"SUPER!" Franky posed making the red haired woman giggle and smile, "Welcome to the family Little Lady."

"ARGH!" Sanji cried and dropped to the floor making everyone turn to him.

"Hey whats wrong Sanji!" Chopper shouted at the cook.

"I dunno…" The cook shivered, "For a moment it just felt as though someone was crushing my heart."

"Are you paying attention," Nami called gaining all the crews attention during her explanation Franky had jumped off the railing into the water below, "A coating has the ability to reduce the surrounding pressure in various ways! In other words, once a ship is coated it cannot float on its own accord so if we remove the buoyancy bag underneath the ship that currently supporting it, the ship will naturally sink beneath the surface."

"I see…" Zoro and Luffy murmured.

"I can see you two don't understand," Nami groaned and looked at the rest of the crew who nodded their heads in understanding, "At least you picked a smart woman Zoro."

Franky broke the surface and leant on the railing breathing heavily, "I've released the buoyancy bag."

"ALL RIGHT!" Nami yelled out, "WE ARE GOING DOWN! RAISE THE SAILS!"

"THE SAILS!" Brook and Chopper yelled out confused.

Mizuki nodded, "Sea currents are used instead of the air to move the ship forward when traveling underwater."

"So we just don't sink to the bottom," Usopp looked stunned at the woman and Robin chuckled next to her, "How do you know?"

"I've travelled to these type of places before," She answered smiling.

"Are we setting sail, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"That's right Captain," Nami smiled brightly at the Strawhat Captain.

2WELL THEN MEN! I HAVE TONS OF THINGS THAT I'VE BEEN WANTING TO SAY TO YOU ALL THIS TIME BUT FOR THE MOMENT LETS LEAVE IT AT THIS! THANKS FOR GOING ALONG WITH MY SELFISH WHIM FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS!" He smiled towards his crew.

"yeah, like this is the first time we've been swept along by his crazy whims…" Sanji chuckled standing next to Mizuki, more like giving her an explanation of their Captain.

"That's right!" Usopp cheered hearing Sanji, "This is just what you're always like!"

"SET SAIL! FISHMAN ISLAND HERE WE COME!" Luffy yelled out.

Zoro wrapped an arm around Mizuki's shoulder pulling her into his chest as they sunk below the ocean surface, "Told you… you're his family now," he leant down and kissed her lips softly.

He smirked against her lips as they both heard the cheers from the rest of the crew around them and Sanji mumbling about how the swordsmen got a girl before him, she smiled into his lips, 'I'll make you proud… father…uncle."

AN: HA!... I'm writing at ridiculous o'clock in the morning again but I got this finished and I'm happy that the response from the last chapter was amazing. Yes I know Mihawk wasn't there but I don't think he wouldn't let her go off without saying goodbye, I might continue a story after this I don't know cause I have dropped hints of her mother in three chapters and all you know about her is that she is Mihawk's Sister and Shanks love. I'm glad you have all liked this short series that I have written, it was a short thing which lead from Red and Green Lust to this.


End file.
